


The Nuances of 'Together' [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: Everybody in the whole world can tell Aziraphale and Crowley are a couple. Everyone except, apparently, Crowley.





	The Nuances of 'Together' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nuances of 'Together'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136141) by [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar). 



[Listen to on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/The-Nuances-of-Together-ea5u16) _(with access to Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, and other podcast listening platforms)_

* * *

[Listen to or Download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58ca8ljuxg5ty0w/The%20Nuances%20of%20%27Together%27%20-%20Podfic.m4a?dl=0)

_Intro and Closing underscore music is "Big Eyes" by Matt Corby._

_Thank you so much for listening! Comments and Kudos appreciated._


End file.
